Quelques Mots Sur Ton Linceul
by IAmNuts-No
Summary: Livre 4. Le véritable discours d'Annabeth.
**QUELQUES MOTS SUR TON LINCEUL**

Le véritable discours d'Annabeth.

 _Je n'ai jamais voulu._

Je te déteste, Percy Jackson. Tu es totalement inconscient des dangers dans lesquels tu fonces toujours tête baissée. Pourquoi as-tu cette sale manie ? Pourquoi tu ne peux jamais trouver un plan qui tienne la route avant d'attaquer ? Tu es comme un enfant avec un nouveau jouet. Mais une épée n'est pas une vulgaire poupée. Anaklumnos n'est pas en bois. La vie n'est pas un jeu. Quand comprendras-tu ça ?

Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé dire. Tout ça me semble irréel. Je suis fille de Sagesse. Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à formuler des phrases cohérentes quand il s'agit de toi. Je te déteste, tu sais. Depuis le jour où je t'ai vu, je l'ai tout de suite su. J'ai su. J'ai lu en toi, Percy. Tu ressemblais à un enfant. Un enfant à qui on raconte la vraie fin de la Petite Sirène.

Tu es stupide, si stupide. Tu ne connais rien de notre monde. Tu es si ignorant de tout ce que tu devrais connaitre. C'est comme si tu n'as même pas d'instinct de survie. Par les Dieux, Percy, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu me sauves la vie ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu entres dans ma vie ! Et je n'ai jamais voulu t'aimer !

 _Tu es mon héros._

Qu'attends-tu de moi, Percy ? Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Que j'énonce tes qualités ? Ta stupidité, ton ignorance et ta naïveté ? Ta loyauté mal placée, peut être bien. Tu fonces toujours tête baissée pour des gens que tu connais à peine. Voudrais-tu que je raconte tes exploits ? Ce ne sont que des quiproquos, des concours de circonstances. Tu as rendu l'Eclair. On t'en croyait voleur. Tu as arrêté une guerre divine. Tu en étais la cause. Tu as sauvé une demi-déesse. Une autre est morte.

Voudrais-tu que je dise que tu es un héros ?

Non. Non, tu ne le voudrais pas. Tu voudrais sûrement que je parle simplement de toi.

Tu es né d'un amour d'été. Je pense que ce sont les plus beaux. Tu es né d'un coup de foudre salé. Tu es né. Certains diront que tu n'aurais jamais dû naître. Que tu es une erreur. Mais tu es né, Percy. Tu étais destiné à naître. Ton père était tellement amoureux de ta mère qu'il a bravé ses frères pour t'aimer toi aussi.

Tu as dû être un magnifique bébé. Toujours souriant. Tes éclats de rire devaient combler quiconque les entendait d'allégresse. Tu as dû être un enfant plein de magnifiques rêves. J'aurais aimé te connaitre à cette époque-là. On aurait partagé nos chimères idiotes, nos désirs de famille complète.

Pour moi, tu as toujours été un idiot. L'idiot qui bave dans son sommeil. L'idiot qui a, on ne sait comment, réussit à tuer un minotaure. L'idiot qui me ferait sortir de la colonie.

L'Idiot de la Grande Prophétie.

Pourtant, tu es mon ami, Percy. Depuis le début, je crois que j'ai toujours su que tu serais quelqu'un sur qui je me reposerais. Et ça m'a énervée, tellement énervée. Je suis Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna. Je ne me repose sur personne. Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Mais je me suis reposée sur toi, Percy.

Garde bien cette facette de moi pour toi, car je ne laisserai personne d'autre savoir que je peux être vulnérable. Sois mon armure, Percy, je serais ton esprit. Reste avec moi, nous réussirons toutes les quêtes qu'on peut imaginer. Reviens-moi, et nous serons les héros qui sauvent le monde.

Reviens.

 _Quatorze Jours_

Quatorze jours.

Ta mort s'est faîte en quatorze malheureux petits jours.

Continues-tu de penser que tu es un héros, Percée Jackson ? Il n'a pas fallût plus de quatorze jours pour qu'on te déclare mort. Tu es vraiment faible, pour quelqu'un qui se dit héros. Quatorze jours. Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, qu'un gamin arrogant. Un héros ? Tu n'as plus l'âge de jouer, Percy. Arrête de penser à te « sacrifier », ici c'est le vrai monde, il suffit d'une seconde et tu meures.

Quatorze jours.

Et tu penses être le héros de la Prophétie ? Tu penses que les dieux doivent te craindre ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Qui aurait peur d'un avorton comme toi ?! Qui ? Et on devrait dépendre de toi pour notre avenir ? Je devrais te devoir ma vie ?

Quatorze jours.

Je suis mal placée pour te critiquer, hein ? Quatorze jours, et regarde-moi. Je suis aussi pathétique que toi. Regarde-moi. J'ai l'air d'une mortelle, comme ça. J'ai l'air tellement faible, tellement inutile. Quatorze jours, et, déjà, toute ma fierté a disparu.

Quatorze jours.

Tu entends ça ? Je ne vaux pas plus de quatorze jours sans toi. J'ai l'air d'une ado normale qui subit un chagrin d'amour. Quatorze jours et je n'ai plus rien d'héroïque en moi. J'étais la plus respectable des demi-dieux et regarde-moi maintenant ? Depuis que tu es arrivé, tu ne m'as causé que des ennuis. Et même quand tu n'es pas là, tu me tortures. Tu me tortures. Depuis quatorze jours. Quatorze horribles jours.

Quatorze jours.

Tu as été déclaré mort. Je sais que tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne peux pas être mort, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es censé être le héros, alors tu vas faire une entrée épique, hein ? Je le sais. Tu es un enfant, tu veux encore jouer. Alors tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais n'attends pas quatorze jours de plus, je t'en prie.

 _Tu es un idiot._

Tu es un idiot, Percy Jackson !

Tout le monde pense que tu es le héros de la Prophétie. Regarde-toi, tu n'es même pas capable de survivre au Labyrinthe. Comment peux-tu être un héros ? Comme peux-tu te faire appeler demi-dieu ? Tu es le garçon le plus incapable que j'ai jamais vu !

Comment peux-tu m'abandonner après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Tu me laisses t'attendre, moi, Annabeth Chase, comme si j'étais une vulgaire humaine !? Je suis fille d'Athéna, déesse de la stratégie guerrière ! Je suis une demi-déesse ! Qu'es-tu, toi, Percée Jackson ? Un gamin ! Tout ce que tu as d'héroïque en toi se résume à ton nom ! Tu n'es pas un héros !

Tu es un idiot, Percy...

Ne joue pas les héros, tu n'en es pas un. Sauve ta propre vie avant celle des autres. Ne cherche pas à me protéger, bas-toi à mes côtés. Ne sois pas mon héros, Percy, sois mon ami.

Je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi.

Je t'en prie. Ne sois pas mort à cause de moi.

 _La fois de trop_.

Quand tes yeux se sont ouverts sur moi, la première fois, j'ai tout de suite su que tu allais changer ma vie. En bien ou en mal, je ne le savais pas encore. Je ne suis pas sûre non plus, maintenant. Tu nous as tellement apporté, Percy. A moi, au camp, aux dieux. Et qu'importe ce que les autres pensent de toi, tu es un héros, Percy. Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour celle des autres, pour la mienne. Et même si je te déteste pour ça, je sais que nous avons une dette envers toi.

Et, aujourd'hui, c'est comme si tu m'avais tout repris. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses que j'ai voulu avoir dans ma vie. Tu en faisais partie, Percy. Tu es mon coéquipier. Tu es mon ami. Tu étais... Je voulais que ça reste comme ça pour toujours. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. As-tu compté ces fois ? Je n'ai jamais osé le faire, de peur de perdre le compte. Tu me terrifiais, Percy. Tu me terrifiais. Tu défiais tous mes calculs, tout ce que je croyais savoir. Tu étais au-dessus de tout. On t'a demandé de choisir entre tes amis et le monde. J'étais sûre que tu choisirais tes amis. Ta loyauté est sans pareille. Mais tu as réussis à sauver tes amis ET le monde.

Plusieurs fois.

Il semble que cette fois était la fois de trop.

 _Ecume de mer._

Quand j'étais enfant, que je ne savais rien sur ma véritable identité et sur le véritable monde dans lequel nous vivions, je me rappelle que mon père avait l'habitude de me lire des contes de fée.

Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon enfance, Percy, mais j'en ai eu une. J'ai eu une enfance avant que tout ce monde ne me tombe sur les épaules, avant de voir ces horribles monstres dans mes cauchemars, avant de voir la pitié et les accusations dans les regards de ma belle-mère, avant de décider de m'en aller. J'ai eu une enfance de petite fille qui écoute des histoires avant de s'endormir pour pouvoir faire de doux rêves idylliques.

Excuse-moi de ne jamais t'en avoir parlé.

J'entends encore ma petite voix fluette dire que les fins heureuses n'existent pas, que l'Histoire le prouvait, que l'absence de ma mère le prouvait. Je ne me souviens plus ce que mon père me répondait. Ça n'a jamais réussi à me convaincre, tu dois t'en douter.

Je me souviens qu'un jour, il m'a lu une histoire que je ne connaissais pas. _La Petite Sirène_. Je suis sûre que même toi, Percy, fils de Poséidon, tu ne connais pas la véritable histoire. C'est tellement ironique. On ne connait que les versions revisitées des contes pour nous faire croire à l'illusion de l'Amour, du Bonheur et de la Paix.

C'est comme cette stupide histoire du petit chaperon rouge qui se fait manger par le Loup et qui sort de son ventre comme on sort de dessous les couettes. Stupide. Dans la vraie histoire, le Loup s'en va après avoir fait un vrai festin.

C'est la première histoire que j'ai apparentée à la réalité après avoir quitté ma petite enfance auprès de mon père. Personne ne sera là pour ouvrir le ventre du monstre qui m'aura mangé.

Bref, un jour, il m'a ramené ce livre à la couverture bleu-vert océan. C'est étrange, elle était exactement de la même couleur que tes yeux. Je me rappelle aussi de son sourire quand il m'a annoncé que ce livre-là ne me décevrait pas.

Il a commencé à raconter son histoire. Je l'ai coupé dès la première phrase. L'existence d'un quelconque roi vivant sous la mer et possédant un trident me paraissait absurde. Heureusement, Percy, que ton père ne ressemble pas au vieux Roi Triton. Mais au moins, je sais maintenant à quel point ces histoires peuvent être vraies.

La Petite Sirène était une fille nommée Ariel qui, comme toutes les autres héroïnes de ses stupides contes, s'était éprise du premier prince qui croisa son regard. Elle le sauva, ce qui prouve que les femmes sont parfois plus fortes que les hommes, et que le stéréotype de la demoiselle en détresse est dépassé. Elle s'en alla sur terre pour le retrouver. Elle fit un marché, elle n'eut pas tout le temps désiré. Elle alla le voir, l'aima, tenta de le faire l'aimer en retour, de conjurer son sort pour qu'ils puissent vivre et s'aimer pour l'éternité.

Il ne le fit pas.

Le sais-tu, Percy ? A la fin, la Petite Sirène disparait sans que jamais le prince ne puisse un jour lui dire qu'il l'a aimée de tout son cœur et qu'il lui avait dévoué sa vie puisqu'elle l'avait sauvée.

Le sais-tu ? A la fin, la Petite Sirène se transforme en écume de mer.

Bien sûr que non, tu ne le sais pas. Tu as disparu. Avant que je n'aie le temps de te remercier pour toutes ces fois où tu as sauvé ma vie. Avant que je n'aie le temps de te dire que tu pourrais toujours compter sur moi pour protéger tes arrières. Avant que je n'aie pu te dire que je...

 _Tu t'es transformé en écume de mer._

 _J'ai un rêve._

Je vais vous raconter mon rêve.

Je suis couchée dans mon lit. Je m'endors auprès de la personne que j'aime. Je laisse mon esprit rêver. Rêver de mes enfants, de mes petits-enfants, de mes arrière-petits-enfants. Rêver d'un monde sans quêtes, sans parents absents et dieux exigeants. Rêver d'un monde sans monstre qui se reforme éternellement. Rêver d'un foyer où je peux toujours rentrer.

Rêver de Paix.

Je m'endors éternellement, bercée par ses chimères qui sont devenues réalité.

C'est le rêve de la mort la plus belle qui soit.

C'est le rêve de la mort que chaque demi-dieu devrait avoir.

C'est le rêve de la mort que Percy aurait dû avoir.

* * *

Ses doigts étaient crispés autour du rebord du lavabo. C'était à se demander pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore brisé sous la force de sa poigne. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers son reflet. Elle savait ce qu'elle verrait. Un teint cireux, maladif. Des yeux ternes, morts, et des cernes violacés pour les souligner. Des cheveux abîmés car négligés depuis deux semaines.

Elle ne voulait pas. Elle était censée être une battante, une guerrière. Pas une loque humaine. Elle inspira lentement, pour vider son esprit trop rempli. Mais peu importait ce qu'elle faisait, il y avait toujours ces maudits mots dans sa tête.

Elle sortit du bungalow numéro six d'une démarche mécanique. Elle se dirigea vers l'amphithéâtre sans prêter attention aux autres pensionnaires. Elle repensa à sa nuit blanche à écrire sur des bouts de papier qui ont tous finis à la poubelle dans un excès de rage. Elle essaya de se souvenir des mots qu'elle avait utilisés, de ceux qu'elle ne voulait pas dire devant tout le monde et de ceux qui lui serviraient pour son discours. Mais seuls lui revenait ceux de la prophétie.

 _Tu t'enfonceras dans la nuit du Labyrinthe sans fin_  
 _Réveilleras le mort, le traitre, le disparut enfin._  
 _La main du roi fantôme causera ta gloire ou ta chute_  
 _De l'enfant d'Athéna ce sera la dernière lutte_  
 _Le dernier souffle d'un héros en scellera le sort,_  
 _Tu perdras un amour à pire fin que la mort._

 _ **Tu perdras un amour à pire fin que la mort.**_  
 _ **Tu perdras un amour à pire fin que la mort.**_  
 _ **Tu perdras un amour à pire fin que la mort.**_  
 _ **Tu perdras un amour à pire fin que la mort.**_

Elle le savait qu'il n'était pas mort, elle le savait ! Elle essayait de s'en convaincre, du moins. Elle sentait ses yeux lui piquer, mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas encore. Elle aurait dû être vide de toute eau, après la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, alors pourquoi ses yeux lui piquer-t-ils encore ?

Elle entendit son nom, leva la tête vers Chiron et grimpa sur l'estrade. Son regard balaya la foule sans vraiment la voir. Sa gorge était sèche, sa bouche était pâteuse. Le linceul était là, prêt à être brulé. Il n'attendait plus qu'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les lèvres.

Le discourt d'Annabeth Chase en hommage à Percy Jackson commença.


End file.
